1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
At present, a resist pattern having a line width of about 90 nm can be formed using an ArF excimer laser. Along with miniaturization of structures in various types of electronic devices such as semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices, formation of even finer patterns in lithography steps would be hereafter demanded.
Conventionally, a chemically amplified type resist composition has been extensively employed in such pattern formation. The chemically amplified type resist composition contains an acid generating component that generates an acid upon exposure, and a resin component whose solubility in developer solutions varies by the action of this acid (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S59-45439), whereby a pattern can be formed using the difference of rates of dissolution between a light-exposed site and a light-unexposed site. When more accurate control of the line width should be carried out, the chemically amplified resist composition is required to have not only general characteristics such as resolving performances and sensitivity, but also characteristics for accurate control of fine shapes such as MEEF (Mask Error Enhancement Factor) performances that serve as a marker that is an indicative of mask reproducibility, and the like.
In order to control fine shapes in this manner, a technique in which a basic compound is added to a conventional resist composition to prevent diffusion of the acid generated from an acid generating agent has been known. In addition, a number of acid generating agents have been developed so far, and for example, a radiation-sensitive acid generating agent having a trifluoromethanesulfonyl structure, a radiation-sensitive acid generating agent having a sulfonyl structure provided by binding to a large organic group such as a 10-camphorsulfonyl structure, and the like have been known. However, further improvement of MEEF performances, the resultant pattern configuration, and the like of the radiation-sensitive compositions including these is needed.